The Final Battle (Book 3)
by Finnismathmatical
Summary: The Lich is back and he wants revenge. Kingdoms are falling. Ooo is falling apart. Will they stop the Lich in time before Ooo itself crumbles? Sequel to In Your Arms (Book 2)
1. Fionna

_Book three is here. Couldn't help it must upload. Must upload. Well, there's three more books coming you're way. Fiolee. A huge Fiolee this one..Read and review if you want too. And enjoy._

Chapter 1 (Fionna)

Fionna's pov.

I sat down on Marshall's really, really hard couch. I wonder if he even bothers to use it. I was still waiting for him to come back from whatever he was doing. I arrived a few minutes ago. It was still weird with the business with Marceline. He had ignored me when we got back. He never had any colour in his eyes. He just seemed unhappy. I knew he was trying hard for my sake. But I couldn't really get over that. Every time, I look into his eyes. I don't see myself, I always see someone else. I can't forget that dream. I can't forget everything that's happened and say nothing happened. He had too much history. And I nothing. I wonder now. Does he regret coming back? Did he come back for the sad human girl that really liked him so he took pity. Is it because of that. I know I'll never amount to anything in his eyes. Tears started dripping down my face. The clear ache in my heart pained me farther. I couldn't breath. I... I...I wasn't Marceline. I didn't know how to play music other than ballon music. And... I was a human. For glob's sake. I wasn't immortal. I can't live for ever. Someday I'll lie I'll in my bed or be eaten by some monster. And he won't give two strawberries about it. I don't think. I bang on his table." Why didn't he just... Freaking stayed." Fi?" I looked up. He was back. He look alarmed. I rushed out banging my arm on his. He grabbed a hold." Fi?!" He asked now panicked. I glared at him. And ran. Sweat poured down my face, the ache was still there and I couldn't handle it. So fell. I breathed in and out. Holding on to my knees seem to hold me together. I didn't want to see him. Last month's memories flew back into my brain. "No." I screamed. It hurt to remember.

There was a rustling in the bushes. I got up. " Come out and fight me coward." I said. There was a growl and a hiss before I found myself pinned to the ground." Marshall get off." I said irritated. "Yo, what's with the breaking into the house?"" Uh." I struggled but he had an iron grip on me." I was going to talk to you. I mean you've been ignoring me ever since we got back and you act like a sad old man for glob's sake? Do you regret it now Marshall? About coming back? Why didn't you just stayed. I have a feeling my life would be so much better if you were just gone. "" Gone?"" Yeah." I sucked in a shaky breath." Why did you even come back. Did you take pity? Huh? Cause I don't need it. I know full well Im human, I don't need reminding."" Fionna, listen. I came back because I wanted too. I wanted to come back." "Well, you needn't have to to.". I refused point blank to look at him in the eye. I couldn't bear it to see Marceline again. Not now. "Why won't you look at me anymore?" He asked softly. "Because... Because I can't bear to see Marceline ever single day in your eyes. When someone says her name you're eyes light up. Heck when anyone says anything that connected Marceline to you. You smile like crazy. I can't spend every single day. Wanting you and you... Just." I shook my head." Not wanting me back. " I finished the sentence." Well. I don't want to lie to you." Then go. I don't care Marshall. Remember that day you tried to find me. My words haven't changed. I don't need you to break my heart again. It's already un repairable as it is. Now go." I didn't let him see my face. I thought he was going to leave. I thought he done . But no.

He put his hand on my face. "Fionna, I love_ you. _Why can't you believe me?" I shook my head." Believe me." He wrapped his other hand in mine. And pressed his lips onto mine. For a minute or so I was in bliss. But then the same routine came on. Marceline and Marshall in the forest... Them kissing, them playing music. Them, together. Together. I broke away. His face a mask bewilderment "I... Can't." I backed away out of the forest. "Fionna?!"

"Baby." Cake ran over to me and embraced into a hug that smelt of catnip." What's wrong?"" I don't wanna talk about it."" Baby, talking will make you feel better."" Not in my situation." I trudged upstairs ready to plonk myself on my bed. There was that single rose I found. Lying hampy pampy in the vase, I stroked it. Feeling as close to Marshall as I could get without him here. I really wished he was here.


	2. Marshall Lee

_Get ready for some drama cause I just a DRAMA BOMB. Read and review as always. And enjoy. If you're confused with Fi's pov. I'll explain. Her time period is the same as Finn's. He did meet Flame Princess. He forgot to tell Fi. Because he was too hurt?(Me that just told you the whole plot.) Harry potter references again. _

Chapter 2 (Marshall lee)

Fionna's pov.

I woke up in the morning feeling empty and alone, I reached across my dresser for my hat but I felt something papery instead. "A note?" I muttered rubbing my eyelids. The note had really scrawly hand writing. Like someone hastily wrote it. _** "Fionna, I'm going. You wanted me gone right? Don't try and I find me. You won't find me. Never. I don't wanna hurt you anymore. Besides, at least I'm the one hurting now right? I just wanna say goodbye. Im sorry I didn't leave sooner that I caused you so much pain. Goodbye, Fi. Marshal."**_And that was all he left. For a minute I was stunned. Than, panic settled in my stomach.

I raced towards his cave. The sky was cheery blue. But nothing about this was anywhere near cheerful. I banged on his door. An eerie wisp of wind came from his house. Nothing more. It was so still. "Marshall!" I screamed at the house. No answer. "Oh Marshall." I said softly. I didn't mean it. I didn't want him to leave. I... I. I was already missing him.

Months later...

A knock on my window shook me awake. I gasped as the memories hit me. I only knew one person that would do that in the middle of the night, but I couldn't be. He was gone and never coming back. I tried to think about Flame Prince's smiling face. His orange eyes. The way he seems like he tries so hard to not burn me. To love me. But didn't Mar- I shushed that voice and went back to memorising every detail on Flame Prince's face. But I just didn't feel ok.

"Psst, Fi? Open your window." Said the voice. I looked out inot the starry night and there siting on my window sill was Non other than Marshall Lee." Marshall?" I asked. I placed my hands to the cold glass. I must be hallucinating. I looked into my cold bedroom. It was so quiet. Cake thought I needed some alone time ever since he was gone. But it just made it worse. I was getting better at sustaining the ache. I could barely hold myself together at night without crying and all the memories coming back by jamming Flame Prince into my head. "Fionna?" The voice said again." Go away. You're not real. Not real." I took a deep breath. My stomach felt empty, my heart was empty too." Fi, I'm real. We need to talk.""Fine if your real." I got up. I knew nothing would come in. I braced myself for the disappointment. "Hey Fi, nice jammies.""Wait, your real?" I asked in disbelief." Yeah. So how've you've been."" You, left without any goodbye whatsoever. And you just say hey. Do..." My faced scrunched up." It's ok, I'm here now."" I don't care." I pushed him away." Fionna are you ok?"" Do you think I'm ok?"" Not really."" Look, Im sorry. I.. Thought you wanted me to go. I didn't think I'd hurt you. I thought you'd be happy. I was in the nightosphere. I met Flame Princess-" I cringed on the word 'nightosphere'. "So, you went to visit your girlfriend eh?"" Fionna, umm. I'm sorry. Can we do this over again. Like forget the past few months?"" I can't just forget Marshall. Besides, I moved on."" What?"" I moved on Marshall. I hope you understand that."" But..."" Marshall, I wanna stay friends." I was crying when I said this. Cause it was a total lie. "Marshall don't go again."" Hah, I won't go again I promise." His bitterlaugh chilled me to my bones. "Who's the lucky man?"" Flame Prince." He growled in anger. I stared at him with narrowed eyes. My stare stone cold. I have a feeling our friendship is as good as junked up.

Finn's pov.

It was few months after me and flame princess came back. I was worried about not getting the message to Aaa since PB hasn't found a device to deactivate the portal. She told me that when she was stuck in the Nighosphere Marshall was the one helped her. She told him to tell Fionna and such. So that was one worry off. Phoenix was getting a whole lot older too. Flamenoids grew quicker than humans. I arrived at the meeting room at the top of the hill. There was silent murmuring inside the building. Thousands of carriages.

I sat down on the pink chair of PB's royal meeting room. I was feeling very self conscious. Everyone was staring at me." Finn, exactly why were called to this meeting on a such a short notice." Murmurs of agreement rippled through the crowd." Princess, Duke of nuts-" PB glared at him." Kings and princes. Thanks guys for coming. I'm sorry that this meeting was announced on so short notice. But, I'm afraid Ooo is threatened. I think we all remember when Ice Queen tried to take over." Everyone nodded. Some looked scared. "The Lich is back."" But I thought that you and you're brother destroyed it when he possessed Princess Bublegum." Said slime princess softly. "He's not gone. He's possessing Ice king. So be careful. He knows your kingdoms well. Build up protection. I have spoken to the time keeper. Me and Jake will try and get as much as possible. And stop him before he gets to the crystal gem apple. Or might become immortal."" Crystal gem apple?" Tree trunks walked out with a batch of fresh apple pies." Tree trunks, great timing."" Oh, the crystal gem apple is dreadful. It powers you. With insanity. And..." She stopped abruptly. I knew she didn't want to speak anymore. She needn't have to.

I walked slowly back to the tree house. "Hey Blair." I said as she hugged me."Hey dad!" "How's Phoenix?" She pointed to Phoenix who was playing with BMO. "Ok, where's your mom?"" She's watching TV.""Oh, cool. Thanks." I walked over to flame princess who was slowly dozing off. "Flame Princess."" Oh hey Finn."" Flame Princess we need to talk."" What's up Finn?"" I went to the meeting. I already warned the others. I need you to go back to your kingdom and try to get the people that volunteered last time?"" I could try. Dad probably have them on lock down."" Well try. Thanks FP."" Anything for you Finn."I wound my arms around her waist. "I love you."" I love you too." A crash and a shriek pierced through the air." Finn, be careful."" I'm always careful." She handed me, my sword. "Jake? Attack outside the treehouse." I spoke into my earpiece PB gave me." Copy that."" We sound like space people."" I know right." I laughed but I was silence immediately. Ice King stared at me a few feet back. His eyes the colour of sewer water. The same person that casted the spell." Lich." I said. The familiar murmuring pierced through my head. Oh no the gem. My surroundings changed into the colour of pitch darkness. "Finn." Said the Lich's soft horse voice." Aren't you cold?"" Lich, I can't believe you're still using that old trick."" I have more than that trick up my sleeve." "Crucio." He said loudly." What the heck are -" a sharp pain started up my left thigh. "What's happening?"" A little old spell of mine." he said in ice king's voice." Lich. Your going to die." I held my sword over my head like a bat." Die." I murmured. "Acicio sword." My sword flew out of my hand." Puny human, I quite admire you thinking you're powerful to face me. Haha." He laughed his evil laugh that could turn milk sour. The sword plungeI into my stomach." Goodbye. Human."" Ice king." I murmured." I know you're still in there. Stop him."" Human!" Lich screamed." Finn?" Ice king's voice said again. "No. You!" The Lich's voice voice screamed. Ice king screamed. When Ice king faced me again he was the weird old man again." Ice king. Umm, are you?"" Yeah. Wizard!" The Lich's voice screamed." You're lucky human." and he flew away. I feel to the ground as a dark curtain covered my face.


	3. The Pup gang

_Read & review as always. Enjoy. _

Chapter 3 (The Pup gang)

I went over to PB's the next day. With FP breathing down my neck about me still being weak. PB stared at me across the table of my kitchen table." Jake?" Jake came in through the door." So, what's up?"" Jake, we need to find our possible allies as fast as we can. Before ice king gets to them." I shrugged at Jake. He made a face." Ok." PB pulled a huge map of Ooo. "The candy people are a definite yes." I looked at Jake widening my eyes. The candy people are way to cute to be any where on the scale of vicious. And now you wan them to fight? PB was holding a pen scribbling on the map. "Finn?" She pointed the pen at me. "Flame princess's military. She is a royal might be able to persuade them."" Jake?" PB asked after nodding and putting down. "Ummm... Uh. Fionna and Cake?"" Jake I told you. I have no idea how in the universe to activate the portal again."" But remember last time when the portal was clogged? Fionna's song. Isn't that like the spell."" But you heard Ice Queen. Only Fionna can do it."" But she said something about the owners. I mean can't me and Jake do it?" I asked PB. She was frowning. "I really have no idea. It's worth a try. We'll do it tomorrow at midnight. I'll have to get my equipment. Now who else?" PB said switching back to her military self. Which really was scaring me.

We had another meeting with PB the next day. "I've already list out possible allies. I've called most of the rulers. And most of them agreed."" That's great!" I said excited. I followed her into her underground lab. Her map was spotted with ink.""See that? That's the list of people that have agreed another half no." I leaned down on the map. "Cloud kingdom, lumpy kingdom, slime kingdom, muscle kingdom, breakfast kingdom, crystal dimension... " I muttered. I took a look at the other list. The Lich was moving fast, faster than I thought. "Rock kingdom, fire kingdom... PB why aren't the fire kingdom on out side they fought with us last year. Why wont they family us?"" The fire king refused."" Well... But. Flame princess."" She can't get any troops out or in. The kingdom's on lock down. Not that the Lich would go there. I mean not enough death."" How about the Nightosphere?"" Marceline is ok with it. But Hudson isn't. That's why."" But Hudson Abadeer likes us."" Finn they're on lock down too."" Oh. Then, I guess this will do. We'll train them and such. PB, what about Aaa?" PB's face turned into an uneasy frown." I really have no idea how we are to communicate with them. Im still doing a research in the old library nearby. I would like help."" Sure."" Finn." Whined Jake.I pulled on his arm. He sighed and got up." Lets go."

"Found anything yet?" I asked. PB and Jake shook their heads. I sighed. We've been in the library for at least one hour. My brain was slowly melting. I went back to my book about portals. _A portal can sometimes be activated my a spell/song sung by the female owner of the object that is hosting the portal or by the original maker with the orginal potion made by the maker to make the portal. _"Hey PB.""What?" I waved her over. She looked over my shoulder." Oh my glob, that's it. That's what I've been missing. That potion. Finally."" But PB wheat are the odds of us even finding the maker. They could be dead for all we now."" No, see here. Only immortals are prone to making portals. For minors do not have enough power themselves to make it. A vampire."" You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her." Marceline." I nodded."Come on Jake."" Where are we going now?" He whined.

"Marceline?"" Yo, what's up?" Marceline answered the door. She seemed pretty tired. She was wearing her usual grey singlet with her shorts and long red boots. She sucked on a strawberry." Marceline. You know the portal last year right?" I asked her. She seemed tolook even more tired." Yeah?" She asked after a long hesitation." We need to know. Who made it. And only immortals can make one."" Oh... Now that I think about it. I think I did make one. But I cant remember. I must have done it in the first few years of my immortal life. I was really reckless then." She said in her usual causal tone." Well, if you did. Do you remember that potion and how to make it."" No. No.. I'm sorry."" It's ok." PB said." Bye Marceline." Marceline opened the door for us. "I wonder if it hurt for her to remember. That year.

Marceline's pov.

I slammed the door. Hard. I could slap myself. I needn't help with this too. I couldn't help but let my mind go back to the memories. He left a scar. A deep one too. Almost as deep as Simon's. I flicked through my book stand. A large volume laid there with a lot of dust on it. I blew on it. *Cough. Cough.* I opened up the yellowed pages. "Goat's stone, weed grass..." Of course why didn't I think about this? My diaries.

I raced through the meadows heading for Bonni's.

"Marceline, this is great. But exactly where did you get all this. I mean I haven't heard of any of them."" To be honest, well I actually do have an idea...

Finn's pov.

The next day, PB phoned me and Jake really early to get to her castle immediately. I thought she got ambushed. But it was something good. Damn, it was great. Marceline found her old diary and saw what she wrote. She knows the potion.

"The pub should be around here somewhere. " Marceline whispered. We were standing next to a dark alleyways. "Hey I know this place." Said Jake's relieved voice. I stared at him. He was scared to his pixie woven pants just a minute ago. "Why?" We all said with disbelief." I used to steal old ladies umbrellas here."" What?!" I screamed. "What?" I made a face." I didn't know it was wrong." He said shrugging. I face palmed myself. At least we have something to brightened the dark mood. The alleyway itself was really dingy. Rats everywhere. I never actually been to this part of the candy kingdom. It was way rough and tumble." Why didn't I know about this place?" Complained PB. "Bonni, I guess you're kingdom as well as you think."" How dare you!"" Shush guys." They fell silent.

We arrived at a crumbling pub nearby. Pop music boomed through the windows. It was really dark in there too. We pushed open the door to chaos. No joke. Men were wresting everywhere." The mountains not gonna be happy about this." I whispered to Jake through gritted teeth. "Uhm, man I hope he doesn't see this."" Ya think?"" Hey guys." Said Marceline's cool musical voice to everyone in the room. Some of the men, and I presume we're eyeing her up already. Drool practically visible to anyone. I heard PB clear her throat." Citizens." Everyone was silent. I swear you could hear a pin drop. "Uh, may I help you you're majesty?" A frail old man came up to her. He was shaking. I didn't know if it was because he was old or just scared."Are you the wonder of this establishment?"" Yes, ma'am." PB frowned." Why was I not informed of this pub."" You're majesty, I am deeply remorseful." He said in a shaking voice. PB's frown deepened. "You are forgiven. But any other unknown establishment are to be verified from now on. Marceline."" Heh, ok guys. I'm here because we need some stuff." Murmurs rippled through the crowd. "Ho, ho. Why is the princess buying her royal things here in this black market. " Came three voices near the corner."The Pup gang."" We're not the pup gang anymore princess. We're the dog gang. So what does the princess want?"" Ingredients." Marceline whispered." Ahh, little Marcy."" Marce?" I asked. "I got my ingredients from them. Their parents sold the ingredients. Must have passed the family business to their kids. Whose the one that actually owns this..." She waved her hands." Humble company?" She asked smirking. "It ain't belong to no one but us." Jamaica's voice said. "Blombo get those earphones off." Said Toughy's voice. They were a bunch of grunts and they were push into lighter light." Guys. We need the ingredients before the Lich."" What's it to us?"" Do you wanna die?" PB's unusual dark voice chimed." Uhh..." They stuttered." Fine where's the chow?" Jamaica's was resentful." Jake, give him the gold."" What but dude..."" Give them the gold." I said sternly. He huffed stubbornly but handed him the grey sack." Ok..." Jamaica said slowly." Run." He said instantly after reaching the money."No, don't let them escape.

I looked at Jake. "Ya ready?"" Sure am brother." I started running after them. "Stop." Jake screamed. They didn't slow down for a second. I started to reach for Jamaica's shoulder. I heard Blombo shriek."Get him Jake." I roared. I hooked onto Jamaica's jacket." No."Got ya." I said triumphantly. He struggled. But I sat on him until PB arrived." Give us the stuff."" We don't have it."" What do you mean?"" Mom and dad didn't give any of the business to me. They burnt their receipts and close down the business."" Did they burn the stock."" Maybe I don't know." I stared at Marce." Marce?"" Lets go."


	4. Mortal

_Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter, I'm always open to feedback. I'm sorry I haven't gotten to the juicy part yet. I'll have one. But I'ma set up a poll. I wanna ask you guys. If I should keep this a Fiolee or should I make this into a Marshall X Marceline thing. I can't choose. I'm so hopelessly confuzzled. Read and review as always. Poll is going to end real quick. Cause I have tons if ideas right now. But I hope you guys put your opinion into this. Specially you Thrasher94. I have to say I love writing in Finn's point of view. Thanks for reading & voting. Enjoy._

Chapter 4 (Try)

Finn's pov.

We had just gotten back to the castle after getting the address of Jamaica's old home and got back the gold." PB, I almost forgot. The singing."" Oh yeah, but you're not female." She said. We were sitting in the meeting room again. Marceline floating around us. I frowned. "Right." I kept staring at Marceline. She was slightly irritating floating around." Wait..." I screamed." Marceline."" Marceline?" PB looked puzzled. "She's a girl, she was once an owner until she gave it to us. And since it isn't official."" You think it would work?" PB's eyes glistened with hope." We'll I hope it will. Marceline we need you to do something for us."" Sure, what is it?"

Marceline's pov.

"No. No, you must be kidding." The ache was forming in my heart again. Pure rejection sped through me again and again. The moment where he told me he was going was... To be honest, one of the worst moments of my immortal life. Lucky me to get to relive it again. I glared at Finn." No I'm not doing it."" Why not Marce?" Finn asked disappointedly. Bonnie stared pointedly at me." What?"" That's a good a question Finn. Why is that Marceline?" She said it in a really sleazy voice." None of you're business Bonnie." I said in a dark tone." Tell us." She said again. In that voice of hers." Back off." I said really pointedly. She jumped back for a second or so but advance." You can't tell me that you think he was going to take a girl like you right?"" What? Jeaulous?" I asked her. My voice cold as ice. She shrugged." Wanna bet?"" Stop." Finn screamed." Guys focus. "I glared at Bonnie. No,**_ Princess Bublegum_**.

I focused on the first few notes of my lullaby. The memories came back again tormenting my train of thought. My breathing came in sharp huffs. "I..." My voice cracked as I forced the first verse down my throat. A soft glow glistened down on us. I closed my eyes. Visualising him in my mind. His smile, his hair, his music, his lips, his eyes, him. I smiled when I thought about it. But a hard thought went by. _You and me now, you guys are nothing more than friends with benefits. Nothing more. _I cringed at the mentions of it. He belongs with Fionna. The bunny. I could scream with frustration let everyone here my weakness. Him not being here almost felt like a lost cause to me.

Nothing happened when I finished the song. No heroic glow, no incredible light, no him. Finn frowned and muttered something." Obviously it didn't work Finn. I'm sorry. We'll rest work on the potion tomorrow. Right now... I'm..." I stopped. He nodded." Good night Marce."" Yeah.. Heheh, good night." My bitter laugh seemed to make him worried even further." It's ok Marce."" I know it's ok. I'm not ok with it though." I floated away into the dark night.

The next morning I woke up to a cold morning. Usually morning like these should please me more then usual. I didn't need the full protection of my umbrella. I have to say I was getting tired of carrying it around anyway. I could tell just by looking outside it was going to rain soon. I dug through my closet trying to find my grey hoodie. Guess what I found inside? My red leather jacket laid forlornly on a hook in the door of my closet. I wrap my hands in the soft leather. I smoothed out the sleeves than scrunched it up again. His sweet strawberries smell radiated through the jacket. If I closed my eyes, I could almost think he was here. I threw of my hoodie and shrugged on the jacket. Staring at myself in the mirror seemed like torture. I looked like I was defiantly trying to hard. But I kinda want him to see me from even a dimension away.

We walked through the dirty streets of rubbish kingdom. I didn't know why they lived here. Maybe it just went with the drugs thing. Everyone seemed like they killed the law somehow. A white door showed up at the address." Is this it? Marce?" Finn looked at me concern filling his eyes. He was such a sweet guy. I smirked." Sure this is it. Why wouldn't it be Finn?"" Um?" He shrugged. We walked into the clearly abandoned house. I could hear wood creaking. The house seemed upset. No wonder. I waved a hand toward Finn and Jake. Bonnie wasn't here. **_Too much royal business._** The prissy. I snickered. "I think it's here." A huge box sat up in the hall. I riffled through a book nearby. _We_ _would not need light without darkness. Thus, the scarf that covers thy eyes._ "Um Finn what's this?" I asked Finn. He came next to me and started reading. "Hmmm, maybe some last words?"" I don't know." "There's a name here."" Where?" I exclaimed. "See?" Finn pointed to a few italic words. They were graced with a drop of blood." Raven Death."" Death?" He was right to question that was it just a coincidence this woman's last name was death. I thought back to the skeleton man and his castle of light. No it couldn't be. I tossed the scripture aside. "Wait." Finn grabbing my wrist. "Look, Marce I met my parents last time I dissapeared."" No. You must have been hallucinating."" You can't hallucinate in heaven Marce."" Finn, it's not real." I said." It is, my mother was the daughter if the dead. She was married to the angle's son. My dad. My grand parents are death."" No, but we already have a death. They must have been lying."" I don't think so Marceline. Death retired months ago. Maybe they just returned to power. The fifith death world's politics has always been wonky."" Finn death is immortal."" I don't know why my parents aren't immortal but I met them this is their things. Or the paper anyway." "Wait, you're mom must have forfeited the condition of being death's daughter when she married your father. Her connection with you're grandparents were severed once you were born. Son of death." I understood now. It was illegal for a creature of the dark and a creature of light to be together. That means, Marshall's immortality in danger.

My eyes must have gone wide and shivery cause Finn was shaking me." Finn. Marshall's in danger."" What? Don't you mean Ooo?"" No, it's like your mom. If he marries Fi he's giving up his mortality and he doesn't even know it."" Marce, I know that you're worried about him and you guys have a... Relationship." Mustering the words out." But don't you think since Fi's like mortal, the possibility of Marshall dying is like nicer to her? I mean... Like... Um." He stopped I knew what he was saying. I knew exactly what he meant. My eyes grew dark. I was determined to tell him still." Get the stuff. We'll work on the potion tonight."


	5. Back to Ooo

_Hey guys! The pole is still on. Vote if you want to. It's on my profile page. I actually need it cause I kind of need to confirm it. And I think Ive already written a Fiolee. So...? Read and review as always. If you don't I'm willing to leave a thousand cliffhangers. And enjoy!_

Chapter 5 (Back to Ooo)

Fionna's pov.

I was really empty after that fiasco yesterday I told everything to Flame Prince." You know, I'll help you kill him if you want?" He said teasingly." You wouldn't." I said punching him softly on the arm. It burn slightly but I was ok. We were walking down a steep hill and the wind was blowing softly. Something happened last night, my heart felt empty. It wasn't the same. It never will." Fi?" Flame prince's voice said softly." Yeah?"" I asked if you wanna go to the lake with me?"" Yeah sure." I smiled at his curious look." I'm seriously ok."" Well good." He reached his hand but pulled it back. I could see pain in his eyes. When he couldn't touch him. I wish I could comfort him. But that wasnt going to happen. Not in this era.

Marshall's pov.

I sat moodily near by a lake. I knew Fi liked it here. And I wish I was here with her. I really did. I can't believe that she went of with another guy just after a few mints. She was mine. I was hers she was mine. I thought we had that arrangement I thought it was fine. Did I had to carve my name on her body to show that she was my property. My love? I was heating up, I saw red everywhere. Blood lust pumped I'm my veins and brain. Searing all of my senses. All I wanted to do was get my property back. And I swore I wouldn't stop until I had her in my arms safe and sound without anyone else interfering in our little world.

A soft chattering in the wind woke my blood lust again. I knew those voices. I've heard them then I'd cruelly what too. And I prefer it to be hateful words to each other too. So I could swoop in and be the hero. The footsteps were getting louder, my grin grew wider. I could already the soft heartbeats. Pumping with life. So... Luxurious, so delicious.

"Marshall?" Said her pretty voice." Fionna, lets go."" Ahh, you're not staying for the party?" I asked darkly." He could tell it was a theat." Someone jealous? Fionna told me everything that happened. You're so pathetic."" And you're an insufferable brat that's spoilt and just happened to be born into royalty. I've lived twice the lifespan you have. Your no one but a petty prince."" You really should shut up." The prince's voice said threatningly. I laughed. He thought he could face me?

I tackled him to the ground. "Get of me."" I don't think so." He shot a fireball that burnt my chest. It hurt slightly. "Marshall, don't hurt him." Fionna's strangled voice." Don't get into this Fionna." I said angrily. "Marshall stop." I heard her sword sitting on my neck. The cold metal clashing with my own coldness." Is this what it comes to Fionna. After all we been through. We were best friend once."" You just went over the line you're hurting innocent people. I... It's my duty." I let go of the struggling body. Just when I let go. He pressed his hands to my neck and spike me to a tree. "Say goodbye freak." Fionna stood there staring at me. Her mouth in a little O. I knew she was fighting an internal war in her. I braced myself for the pain. I wasn't going to die but I would still hurt like hell.

Finn's pov.

Marceline stirred at the purple concoction, it stunk of dirty socks. "It's ready." Marceline said loudly. Breathing heavily too. " Ok." I said nodding. She passed me the stinky potion. I held out an arms length. I walked outside into the cold night." Jake?" He looked at me and frowned." I really don't know about this."" Jake, do tell me your chickening out."" I'm not... I'm just... Scared you know. Lady still needs me and FP still needs you. What if this kills us?" He asked." Don't be so melodramatic." He glared at me." Look I know what you feel, I'm worried too. But if we don't, they might not have a world to live in." He seemed uneasy." Yeah I guess."" Guys you ready?"" Yeah." PB started punching some buttons after nodding. I placed the potion in front of the the base of the tree. It glistened a little. I really did hope this works. What if I do die? What if? I stopped my train of thought I trusted magic. If I was meant to die. I'd have died when I went to heaven. I wouldn't have came back. You don't know that. Said the little voice of doubt in my head. I shut it out. A soft whirring sound started to chime in my ears. I looked around. I didn't know what was making it. The whirring became stronger, heavier." Finn?"" Yeah dude?"" Do you hear that?"" Yeah."" It the metallic charge of the portal. We should, be seeing it really soon." I stared at the base of the trunk hard. Daring it to appear. A white circle formed in the base of the trunk. It grew larger and bigger until it was the size of a potential cubby hole.

"Thats as big as it goes." PB's worried voice said." What?" I screamed." Why is it so small?"" Finn don't you think I like to know that too?" She sighed." Only one of you can go in. The portal's lifespan isn't long. About-24 hours. You have one day Finn."" I can't do it by myself." I said stuttering." I know you can do it Finn." Jake said." Jake? What if I do die?"" It's ok brother. I'll take care of both of our families." I smiled at him. "Thanks Jake."" No probs dude." He slugged me on the arm gently." Good luck." "Finn quickly." I nodded at her." Wish me luck." And jumped into the white portal.

I fell into soft grass. I knew one thing. I wasn't in the treehouse. I looked around. Evrything was quiet too quiet. I pushed myself forward even though my arm ached and my head throbbed. I could see bursts of light in the clearing in front of me. I pushed the leaves away to find Fionna holding her sword to Marshall's throat with Flame Prince firing a fire ball at Marshall too. I stood in front of Marshall jut in time to block the fire. "Guys? What the heck is this?" I shrieked.

Fionna's pov.

The sword in my hand felt to heavy. Well usually you would feel some regret for killing the love of your life. "Go on, kill me. I don't think I want to live in a world like this." He whispered." No Marshall you... I love you. I hate to admit it. But... I love Flame Prince too. I... "" Fionna, you can't love two people at once."" You can't love me and Marceline at once."" I... I'm sorry.""Fi will you kill him already?" Flame prince's impatient voice said. I glared at him." You expect me to kill him?"" Well duh."" I love him." He let oroof the fireball. "Do you love him or me? You have to choose Fi. "" I can't."" Well, Ill help you. Get ready to die vampire boy." And he fired a fiery ball of flame. The colour blue glinted on the fire. It grew larger. And brighter. Until a human body deflected it and it wasn't me. "Finn?" The boy that was my counterpart. Was burnt, his face was ready and he seemed weak too." Finn?" I called again. I ran to him." See whats you guys done."" Fi.. Need to tell you. Lich... Back."" What?"" What is he saying?" I asked. "The Lich." Marshall said forlornly." That guy?" I asked. It was years ago, but I remember defeating him." But his dead."" He's not dead Fionna."" Flame prince and Marshall lets get back to the treehouse then talk." I said angrily. Finn was hurt. And I didn't know how long he'll last.

Cake grabbed me as soon as I got back." Babycakes!"" Cake!" I hugged her." Marshall." She said coldly." Flame Prince, hi." She said again. It was amazing how fast she could change her personality. "Finn?" She said surprised." Cake his hurt." Oh great." She said sighing. She helped Marsh to lie on the bed." Is he ok?" I asked." He's alright. Really bad burns though. What happened?" She said accusingly." These guys happened." I said angrily." Right. Look here mister. You have no right to hurt any part if my family especially Fionna. And seeing as you're already hurt Finn I will claw your eyes out double my strength."" Fi?"" Finn you're awake."" Yeah I am."" Hey baby."" Oh hey Cake."" You have some pretty bad burns but you'll be alright."" Oh thanks. Fi, I need to tell you the Lich is back, he invaded Ooo using Ice king's body. He's attacked once. He's planning to do it again. We need your help. We don't have enough troops like last time."" Oh, is it that serious."" Wait you mean you don't know? I thought Marsh told you?" I glared at him." I forgot."" You forgot?" I said sarcastically." You can't forget something this major. Can you?" "I'm sorry."" You better be."

"Finn?" PB's voice said." Yeah PB?" Finn said. I stared at him. He was here on a mission." 15 hours left. Come on Finn."" I'm doing it." He got up." Guys you coming or not?"" Yes we are." I said sternly." Good, you, Cake, Marshall and Flame Prince can go pack. That is if he wants to come."" I don't think so Finn. Flame Prince you're staying with me. Fi and Marsh you're going Ooo to sort it out. No matter what you guys better sort it out. Look I know you guys have an emotional problem. It's ok."

I ran up stairs with Marshall following slowly behind. "Fi?"" What is it?" I asked stiffly." I'm sorry."" Sorry doesn't cut it." I got my stuff and stuffed it into my backpack." Lets go." he stared at me. "I'm sorry."" Marshall stop."" Look, I don't know how I'll make it up to you. But I will."" We're loosing time. We have to go." I pushed him away and marched down the staircase. "Ready to go?"" Yeah." I answered Finn.


	6. Memories to burn

_Hey so, the holidays are here! Yay. Guess who's getting more updates? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I felt awkward when I wrote this. But everyone has their firsts. It's the coolest chapter name I came up with so far. Read & review as always. This was going to be lemon. But I didn't anyway. But I'm just warning. You it gets sexual._

Chapter 6 (Memories to burn)

Marceline's pov.

I stared at the white portal. I didn't know what I felt like. Joy, cause I'll meet him again or pain to know that his taken. Part of me was saying that at least he's here. But then what if he doesn't come at all? I shut that thought out. That was the hardest one so far. I heard Finn's voice through the microphone. Saw, Bonni press some buttons. And I knew, I just knew he was there somewhere. But he was coming. And me hitting the ground convinced me. "Umph."" Sorry."" It's ok."" Marshall?" I asked. He was lying on me like that night. A flash of happiness showed on his face." Marce." He enveloped me into a lingering hug. I could everyone else's eyes burning into our backs. I smirked. "Marshall. You're ok."" You're ok." He said finalising it. Finally he let go. Everyone was glowing a little red of the awkwardness. "Guys, welcome back." PB's voice said." Good to be back." Marshall answered. I smiled. "You guys can go head back to your old sleeping quarters. Get some sleep I'll meet you guys at the meeting tomorrow." I barely heard her when I looped my hands around Marshall's arm. "Let's go."

Finn's pov.

I stared at the happy couple. I could feel the sadness radiating from Fi. She was going to be a nervous wreck tonight. "Fi?"" Finn, are you ok? I'm so sorry of that... Scenario. I'm so sorry."" It's ok." I said wincing a little when I walked. It didn't hurt as bad but it still hurt." Is everything ok?"" What do you mean Finn?" She said angrily." Nothing just... Is it him again?" She sighed." Yeah. Yeah." She said quietly. "If it makes you feel better. Marce wasn't too good either."" I don't wanna hurt people." She said her voice was wavering." Fi? Lets not talk about this. But talk to him."" I can't Finn he won't listen plus, he has Marce."" You don't know that." I said to her." I don't just know that Finn. It is like that. I'm a petty human. She's a vampire. I wouldn't get him even if Marce died. You don't know what it's like hearing him say.' I love you.' And he hardly means it. I know he'll always think of Marce. Probably even more than me. Lets not talk about it anymore. I'm...I don't wanna talk."" It's ok." She smiled sadly at me." I will be maybe one day." I pulled her into a hug. Her tears dripped onto my shirt." Thanks."" No problem Fi." I said. "Now lets go." I tugged in her hand towards my living room. I wanted her to meet my family.

Fionna's pov.

I stared around Finn's living room. The whole core of the portal. My heart seemed like to cry. I didn't know why. Marshall was backstabbing jerk. I have to say that. Flame princess was sitting on the sofa with her kids? I assumed. A boy and a girl." Hey."" Fionna!" Flame princess exclaimed. "Yeah it's me."" I'm so glad you're here." She came over to hug me. It didn't hurt strangely. It felt too warm but I was ok. She smiled. "Blair and Phoenix." Hey." The girl I assumed was Blair smiled at me. She had fiery locks like her mother and blue eyes. That glittered like mine. "H..i." The little boy ran up to me and hugged me. It didn't burn. He was blond. He had his mother's eyes. "Hi ya."" Good to see you." I said to him. "Fi, come on. I made you're bedroom." I walked up the stairs. To a bedroom that had a few singed places but it was ok." Thanks." "I'll leave you to it." I sat down on my bed after she left. I sighed deeply. I fell onto my bed. There was a window on the ceiling. The stars shone brighter than ever. I wish Marsh was here. Who am I kidding? He's not here. He's with Marceline. It rolled on my tongue like lemon. "Fionna?" His voice said softly. I looked at the other window. He was there, his face grinning. I couldn't help grinning. Tears spilling out of my eyes. "Marshall!" I said wrapping my hands around him." Damn, Fio why do you have to be like this. I feel really bad." "You know you're a jerk you know that?" He chuckled." Of course I know that." He came in." I guess you're with Marceline now right?"" I'm not if you're not taken." He said quietly. I slugged him in the arm. "Huh, sometimes I do wish I wasn't taken. Cause the one I'm taken by is such a jerk." He seemed surprised." Don't you wanna be with Flame Prince. I won't mind as long as you're happy." I raised an eyebrow." Ok maybe not." He said again.

"Marshall why did you even try that stunt." I shook my head. "All of you would have got seriously hurt. I can't bear to loose..."" Loose who Fi? This is the problem. You fall in love with both of us. And we're both damned."" I'm sorry ok? I wasn't the one that decided it leave. I was so upset. And you didn't care. Of course you didn't care. Im freaking human."" Do you really think that way?"" I'm not thinking anything else." He put his hands on my cheek. I wanted to nuzzle into it to feel whole and comfortable, to feel normal again. But I couldn't. I stayed stiff." Why? I don't think you're just a human. Youre amazing you're tough, you're trusting and you have the most beautiful eyes." I held onto his palm." I really wish I didn't love you." I looked into his eyes. His red brown eyes. Reflecting this time, me, just me. "Me too." He inched his face closer to mine. And pressed his lips gently to mine. I opened my eyes in shock than close them again, as I sunk into bliss. His lips moulded into mine moving when I moved. He grabbed a hold of my shoulders. Stopping me from breaking away. His tongue begged entrance but I didn't let him. My common sense told me not to but my body was not listening. I gasped for air. Which he took as opportunity. His tongue explored my mouth eagerly. I prodded mine to his. Enjoying his taste. I laced my fingers in his. Everything was getting too hot. I broke us away. "Marshall?" I said weakly." I'm not done."

He pushed against the door. And pressing his lips to mine again, his fangs grazing my mouth slightly. He growled when I let a tiny moan escape. I heard the door lock and I was pushed onto the bed. "Rip it off." I pant. He stopped short. "No."" Why not?" I sat up." Because I can't do that to you until I ask you."" Yes... I am Marsh."" Then this makes it ten times worse." He said quietly." But I want it." He looked at me. "I'm not gonna hurt you physically or mentally again." I snuggled up to him. " I'm ready."

He pushed down on the bed and kissed me again. Slowly, passionately. His way. It was too slow though. I squirmed." Marshall please." I could feel him smirk. He kissed down my neck slowly. Agonisingly slow. Every touch erupting a new feeling on my skin. He slid his hands on my arm. And grazed my neck with his fangs. "Ahh... Ugh.." He arrived at my chest ripped my shirt off. With "Ripp." The cold air entered my formerly covered body and I shivered. He growled again. And ran a hand down my waist. "Would it be the right time to say that you're so beautiful?" He whispered. "Marshall... Don't stop..." I mustered. He chuckled again. He kissed me softly on the lips." Are you ready for the time of your life?"

I woke up in his arms. It was a quiet morning. No one was awake yet. I felt the afterglow of my glory last night. It felt good, I looked beside me. Marshall Lee was still asleep it was so cute how he slept. Suddenly I forgave him for everything. I could overlook that. I got out of the bed and took a bath. I was sore. Really sore. I saw the blood on the white sheets. I didn't know how to explain that today. But that was far out of my mind soon. I went into the shower. Scrubbing all over my body. Letting the warm water cascade over me. "Fionna?" Said Marsh's sing song voice." Hey dude."" You feeling ok?" He asked." Yeah I'm fine." I washed up and wrapped my self in a towel. And there he stood staring at me. "You're still as beautiful a virgin."" Haha." I laughed. "Go get a bath mister." I walked to my bag and got my clothes. I passed last nights pile of clothes. Marshall's was ok. But mine weren't. Then I remembered I only bought two sets of clothes. What was I going to where tomorrow? I frowned. Oh well. I guess. I think I'll borrow someone else's. A pair of hands wrapped itself around me." We're not doing it again Marshall." I giggled." A guy can hope right?" He unwound himself and went to get dressed. I slipped my clothes on and sat on the bed waiting for him.

He left after a bit and I walked down the stairs. Smiling." Fi you're looking different." Finn said. Cocking his head to the left." I feel better."" Good." I sat down at the breakfast table." I never asked you how old you are." I asked Blair "I'm fourteen."" Oh. How old is your brother?"" Eight." I smiled at her. She smiled back. I bit into my toast, it tasted great just everything else was great." Glad you're feeling better." Finn said again. I walked out." Bye guys visiting Marsh."" Oh ok." And I walked off into the beautiful day.


	7. Ooo's army

_Did you like that last chapter hated it? Tell me. The couples is still to be undefined. Seriously. But, if no one votes which is ok, then be ready for a huge plot twist. I'm so mean. Anyway, read and review as always. Please. Enjoy._

Chapter 7 (Ooo's army)

Marceline's pov.

I couldn't believe it. And I refused to. I woke up to the door silently closed. Not silent enough." Marsh?" There was a gasp. And Marshall came through my door. He looked disgruntled. Like he just gotten dressed. But I wasn't fooled. Someone woke up before I was awake. "Hey Marce."" You don't have to apologise. I know where you went." I said quietly. The treehouse. It had to be. It couldn't be anywhere else. "You stayed overnight at Fi's didn't you? Don't say it's not true. I know Marshall. Don't think I was born last night." He looked shocked but composed himself. "I thought you knew we weren't together anymore. I'm such a jerk. I've hurt everyone I loved someway. Physically and mentally. And in your case. Mentally."" It doesn't just hurts Marshall. You have to know that. So why did I you come back?" I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to rip my hair out. Bang the floorboards. And do a crying session. But I wasn't going to do that now." I came back because Ooo is in danger. You're in danger." "Will you stop with the act? Seriously. One minute you act like you love me and the other you disappear. It's not fun for me. Just stop. You don't have to drag it." I growled." I don't know what to do anymore. It was huge mistake just coming back."" You don't say." I said sarcastically." You're no different then Ash." I said tears spilling from my eyes. Me the third wheel. Hah. I was a fool to have any hope at all.

I know that Marshall will always choose Fionna. No matter whoever interferes, that includes he's mortality. I was a fool. The way he looks at her. The way they seem to be the partners. Souls, fates intwined . How could I ever interfere. Fate was fate. He ran a hand through his hair. "Come on, the meeting's going to start in ten minutes get dressed." I nodded. I was determined to ignore him. But I couldn't stop imagining him. I knew what I was, I will always fantasise him next to me no matter how he's hurt me. I'll always be imprisoned. I walked off. I didn't even tell him what's going to happen. What will happen to him if he goes with Fi. I had a feeling it was useless to tell him.

I let the water cascade down my shoulders. Let the warmth take me away. A knock on the door woke me up from the bliss. I spun my head around. Fionna. I got dressed. And walked down the stairs. I was going to tell her to go away. I ran towards the door. But Marshall beat me. "Hey, Fio."" Marshall! Marceline!" She said happiness bubbled through her face. A part of me screamed at me to get her while she's defenceless. But I shushed it, I wasn't going to kill her no matter how much I was supposed to hate her. I liked her. I wanted to be her friend. I smiled weakly." Fi, why don't you go first. I'll catch with you. Meet you at the meeting?"" Sure." She said. Hugging Marsh on the way and walked away. "Marsh. I know that glow. I know it."" I know you do." He said tiredly. "I'm sorry."" Yeah?"" I said we were friends Marceline. "" What if I don't feel like that? What if I said that I loved you? What if you were going to loose your mortality to that human?"" What are you trying to say?"" I'm saying that you're risking everything for her. Your going to loose yourself. Your mortality. You're link with your mom is going to be severed. Just like Finn's mom."" What...what do you mean?" I laughed darkly. "It's the law Marshall. No dark creature is to be joined by love. Or they will be severed of their immortality. I don't want that for you Marshall but you're doing to yourself." I said turning around. He didn't say anything for a second then a hand went across my face. My face stung. His hand. The same hand that decided to hurt me stayed at his side. "Marceline. Don't you get it? We're not an item anymore. Respect that I'm with Fionna now." I gasped. I looked at him. Straight in the eye. He stared back, his eyes cold as mine. He didn't say anything after that.

Fionna's pov.

I heard screaming. "Did I do that?" I whispered. I didn't wanted to hurt anyone. But I did. "It's the law Marshall. No dark creature is to be joined by love. Or they will be severed of their immortality. I don't want that for you Marshall but you're doing to yourself." I heard Marceline's voice said. My mind seem to go in slow motion. Some how it refused to work. I knew it. I was bad for him and this just proved my theory everything that happened last night was thrown out the window. I ran back home. As fast as I could.

Marshall's pov.

I stared at the hand. The guilty hand. I've never slapped her before and I swear I will never do it again. Never. I didn't know if I was crying or not. I felt like I just dropped down to oblivion. I didn't know if it was because of the new information or because of the shock. I was going to loose my immortality. It's like saying to someone that doesn't eat food, you're going to have to eat food in order for you to get your true love. Ok maybe not like that. I loved Fionna. But was I willing to die for her. But I made that decision last year. I was willing to die. Wouldn't I be happier like this? I get to be with Fionna when she died. I could die. I didn't have to feel pain after I loose everyone else. But what about Marceline?

I still cared for Marce. She was there for me when Fionna wasn't. Then why was I with Fionna? Why? I punched the wall. Why was I here? Why did I have to choose?! Fionna with her blue eyes. My best friend. Marceline, she made me feel whole. I was really a vampire. She makes me feel like I was living. I wanted to tear my hair out. Not that it would help. Maybe I still had want for Marceline. Maybe... I heard foot steps on the stairs. I opened the door. Beckoning for her to hurry up. We were mostly late. But whatever.

We arrived at the building soon enough. Thousands of carriages lived in the car park. But I could swear something was wrong today. I went into the hall. It was quiet. Maybe it started. "Glad that you guys joined us." Finn's voice said. Through the open oak doors when he saw me and Marceline. I saw Fionna on the far side of the room with Finn. I walked in. "Yo." Fionna looked up from her map. And glared at me. Her blue eyes were whinged red. I felt a pang. Her pain. Maybe. Finn beckoned to me. Princess Bublegum was standing with some princess. Talking about their armies. "What's up?"" We've assigned the generals to the armies. Most of them are trained. You're good at combat right?"" Yeah."" You're going to be leading the dead again. With Marceline."" What?!" I screamed. Someone else's scream echoed mine." What I thought... "" Its fine. It's fine." I said calming down. " Ok guys. You guys can go now except Finn, Fionna, Marshall, Jake and Flame Princess." We gathered around the table. Marceline and Fionna were avoiding touching me. "Guys, grave news. The Lich has the crystal apple.""What?!" Finn screamed." We should have gone Yesterday..."" The princess had updated me on their status. Ice king's been trying to get in. He has crystal power. No doubt."" Oh glob, he's going to be harder to beat. "" No joke, he has the crystal on their sides which means that we lost an ally plus, they were a strong one too."

"That sets the invasion back five days." Fionna said wiping her face." I know. But I'm sure we can do it. First we need to strip the Lich off it's crystal powers. I had a theory about it. I think we need to kill the crystal guardian."" Yeah that mimic guy."" We just have to destroy him that'll return the crystal apple." Finn smiled." PB your a genius."" I know." she said smiling back." We're setting out tomorrow. Me and Fionna are going."" Wait brother I'm coming."" And Jake."" And me." I said. Everyone looked shocked." And Marshall. You guys can go. I'll need to brief them with the map of the mountain."


	8. Crystal Guardian

_Hey guys. Yeah, I'm sick. So I'm not going to update as much. But I'll try. I hope you like this chapter. Read and review if you want to. And enjoy._

Chapter 8 (Crystal Guardian)

Finn's pov.

I woke up to the alarming beeping of the breach signal. I never liked the button. I pressed the intercom on it. "Finn?"" Princess!"" Lumpy space has been breached. I repeat it has been breached come to the castle immediately." She signed off. I stared into the space for a while. The Lich's got someone already. I can't believe it. I staggered off to get dressed. "Finn?" Flame Princess was just steering awake. "We have breach, Flame Princess! This is bad." She woke up immediately. "I'll get dressed. I was going to send them over to my dad's soon anyway." I looked uncertain. "It'll be ok." She said patting my cheek. I walked off to Fionna's room." Fi?"" Finn?" She answered she was still in the shower. "Lumpy space has been breached."" What?!" She shrieked. Heard a clunk in the shower." Are you ok?" I asked." Yeah... I'm fine." She groaned. I went over to the bathroom. It's not like I never seen a girl naked right? I tried to assure myself. "I'm coming." I said hesitantly. "I'm alright." I heard her get up. She walked out of the door wincing. "Glob..."" Are you sure you're alright?" she had a palm on her back. She was frowning too and her eyes look they were going to drop any moment. "Yeah I'm fine." She said quietly." Meet you in ten."" Uhm."

We walked slowly to the castle after sending the kids to the fire kingdom. We no longer could see a sunny sky anymore. The sky was bleak. Something was about to happen. The banana-guards saluted at me when we passed. We trooped down into the underground meeting room we know held the meetings in. It was tight and crammed. But things were not lightening up at all. We had to get there to the crystal dimension fast. I stopped at the pink doors. "Finn, Fionna and Flame princess." I said loudly." Come in." Said a deep rumbling voice. The Gumball guardians must have casted a spell or something. Cause the Lich somehow didn't aim here." Finn." Jake said in relieved tone. Lady was sitting next to Jake. Only a few princess sat at the vast table. Most of them were empty. Gone. Dead. "Princess, was there anything to scavenge?" I asked her. We usually didn't and I couldn't blame anyone with that killing curse of his. It could wipe out the entire of Ooo. But it didn't." No. Finn. Lumpy space princess and all everyone else. Is dead." PB's eyes had red rimmed around it. It wasn't hard to tell she has been crying."Slime princess? Muscle princess? Raspberry princess?"" Gone. We only have library princess, me and flame princess left of the royal council. Finn, the Lich is out to kill." She said. Her tone had a ring finality to it. But it wasn't over. I clapped my hands." Guys." I said loudly. The remaining princess turned around to face me. Marshall was in a corner and even he turned to face me. "Lumpy space, Slime kingdom and hotdog kingdom has fallen. Our case has gotten more urgent. We have to stop the Lich he kills everyone else. And I have suspicion. He will not hesitate to wipe us all out of the picture. So be careful. Strengthen your shields and get the protection gems. We don't want anyone to be possessed."

They frowned at me. Some grimaced. I wasn't in a great mood either. "You can go now. The banana guards will escort you all home." Library princess was shaking like a leaf, she hasn't been through anything like this. And I doubt she ever lived through this yet. "Fionna, are you ready?" I asked her. We were heading over to the dark mountain in five minutes." Uhm."" Great, ok guys here are you're teams." I called through the room." Fionna, Jake and me are going in to kill the crystal guardian. Marshall, Marceline you're on back up. Hack them with ace, bass. Sing them to sleep if you have too." Marceline exchanged a look with Marshall. I smiled. I really wish this was going to be successful." PB, Lady and Flame Princess are stationed outside with the GPS. The people who are going in all have their trackers?" They nodded. "Ok, let's get moving." I lead them outside where the geese stood majestically in the dim sunlight. "Mount." I climbed on the first one. With Flame princess behind me. She held onto me tight. I grabbed a hold of the black and white feathers of the goose." Ready?" I heard PB scream through the strong winds that started drumming on Ooo. I held a thumbs up. And we were flying. The wind whistled through my hair. I couldn't but let up out a howl. "Finn!"" Fionna?" Her goose flew past me. Her hair flying across her face. Her blue shined with excitement. "Woo hoo!" She screamed as her goose dived and swerved. I laughed. I couldn't believe it. I was flying. "I could hear multiple screams and laughter. I couldn't help but scream too. Flame Princess laughed. Music to my ears.

A dark smooth point loomed itself onto us. "Straight ahead. Dark Mountains." I screamed. The laughter died down. This was the most depressing place any of us had ever encountered. We landed in the mouth of the mountain. PB got down first and started putting down her equipment. I got off second helping Flame princess. She seemed a bit dizzy. I told her to sit down then I walked off to help the others. Fionna was a little dizzy too. Jake was helping her breath." Just breath into me." And he changed into a paper bag. Once she recovered, we did some sparing and went went in. "Good luck." PB said into the earphones. This way if there something we missed we would know. We went in. The torch we had casted an eeri glow across the cave floor. I couldn't shake the feeling of a thousand spiders crawling on me. "Finn, you reached the inner cave. Marceline and Marshall will be stationed there."" Yup. Marceline, Marsh. This is where you guys are stationed."" Cool." Marceline said. She gave me a rock sign. Typical. After leaving the pair, me, Fio and Jake ventured deeper and deeper into the cave. For a long time our surroudings did not change. I held my sword tightly. "Finn?" Jake had was sweating buckets." Are you alright?" I asked him when I caught sight of him." Can we go now? Obviously, the crystal guardian is probably eating lunch somewhere." he said quickly. I shook my head." He's here. I can feel it." And I could, there was something sinister here. I had to say the last time we were here. It wasn't as scary as this. I waved the torch a little. Something glinted when the torch's light hit it." Something's there." i heard Fionna said softly." Yeah." I walked towards the light. But all I saw was rock." Nothing?" I whispered. Puzzled." No, Finn." Fionna pushed her ear to the wall and started knocking on its surface. "Something is defiantly behind this thing. Aha. Shine the light again Finn." I waved the torch again. The glint was defiantly there. "Finn come closer." The shard of light became larger and larger until I saw it.

The glass demon stared back at me behind the encasing of rock. It's glass face reflected the torch's light. It's eyes glassy forever filled with the face it last saw. And the face I saw was.

The glass demon stared back at me behind the encasing of rock. It's glass face reflected the torch's light. It's eyes glassy forever filled with the face it last saw. And the face I saw was... "Ahh, Finn. Did you bring some friends to the party?" The voice chilled me to the bone. "Ricardio."" You still remember me? Why, I'm impressed. I'm glad I gave you such a deep impression."" You never forget someone that almost killed you. " I turned to face him. He laughed wildly. "Yes. How could I forget. How is the... Ice king."" You haven't heard, the Lich's got him."" You don't say. He was always... Weak." He said. His voice covered in hatred. "Why are you here?" He asked sweetly, too sweetly." To strip the Lich off his crystal powers. To kill the guardian. But it seems you already did it for us."" I did not help. For I am the crystal guardian. And the Lich, is merely a business partner."" What do you mean?" "Ahh, little girl wouldn't you like to know.""As a matter of fact, I would. And I do have a name."" I know your name, Fionna." I charged toward him, sword held high. I pointed the blade to his neck. And like that I had him cornered. "Are you sure you want to kill me human?"" Sadly yes." I pressed the blade harder onto his now pale red flesh." Alright, alright. The Lich stole the apple. I don't know how, because the glass demon was still the guardian then. I took over the crystal guardian's job when I killed him."" So you did kill him."" Yes, but only because I was weak, after I was bested by princess Bublegum I was on the verge of death."" That isn't an excuse Ricardio." I said my expression hard as stone. A long howl erupted behind me. A crystal wolf stared at us. Hungry for blood. It charged towards us. Growling, it's eyes glowed were too stunned to move. Ricardian jumped onto me and grabbed my sword." Who's the one that's going to die today Finn? Huh?" He said through gritted teeth. I heard Jake scream in pain. I turned just enough to see his yellow fur stained orange by his own blood. The wolf barring its teeth at him."Jake." I screamed stretching my hand out. Maybe I thought I could help like this. I did not know. My own sword struck itself further into my flesh. I could feel no pain yet. But I saw my skin was stretched to its limit. Soon I'll be bleeding. But I wasn't. Fionna jumped onto Ricardio and pinned him to the wall. Her face contorted in pain and anger. Her shirt was ripped at the side, stained with red. I got up and helped her. I grabbed my sword back. I stepped onto Ricardio's hand at his final attempt at grabbing a weapon." Say goodbye Ricardio." The last thing I saw in his eyes was complete fear. And I stabbed him with all my might. Letting the blood drip. The wolf in seeing the meat crawled over sniffing at animal started tearing the carcass apart. We backed away back to the outer cave.

"You ok Jake?" I asked him. He was bleeding really badly. "Yeah I'm alright." Fionna groaned. "Can't believe that wolf thing... ""Yeah I know." And I did. The gory sight of the wolf didn't hesitate to relive itself again and again in my memories. "Fionna!" Marshall screamed. And ran over to support her. Fionna straightened around Marshall's touch and pushed away. I stared at them puzzled.

Fionna's pov.

I glared at Marshall. It hurt to push him away. But I had to, for his sake. I tried to keep my face as emotionless as possible. But it was even harder to push him away. "What's up Fi?" I didn't answer him. I walked as quickly as I could to the mouth of the mountain." Fi? Say something." I stayed silent and increased my pace. Going towards the light. A firm hand gripped onto my shoulder. "What is it Fionna?" His red-brown eyes pierced right through me. I had to tell him. I just had too." Marshall, you know what it is. You know. What... Marceline told you. I don't want to hurt anyone else. Specially you."" What are you- Fionna-"" It's true isn't it? You and you're mortality. I don't want you to give that up. For me. I'll die anyway. It's not like I'll be here forever. You know that." "I refuse to talk about it Fionna. Why don't we live in the present?"" Marshall, we need to talk about this. This is serious."" Drop it Fionna." Marshall growled. I jumped. He never was angry at me now. Somehow I felt even more colder than I was in the cave when I fought Ricardio.


	9. Invasion

_Read & review as always. And enjoy! Can't believe I'm updating. Plus, now that flame Prince is in the picture I'll have to type up their actual titles._

Chapter 9 (Invasion)

In a far unknown land to Oooians, the Lich settles himself in his throne. The jarred glass of the crumbling castle reflecting his host's long blue tattered robe. "King of snow. You? Hah." Laughed the Lich. To anyone being provoked by the Lich was terrifying. But to have him inside your head was worse. The Lich had promised the ice king riches. Including the candy monarch. And in return his body to be used. A lowly servant crept up to the high throne. The throne would have been beautiful once. It maybe have shined gold a thousand years ago. But now, it was coated with dirt and victim's blood. The servant, in ragged clothes. They weren't exactly clothes more rag doll-ish than actual clothes. In seeing this lowly creature, the Lich did not take pity. It angered him, how he could not reach his well of power, he did not understand why. Perhaps it was the wrong doings of the pitying human boy. He highly doubted that theory. For he could not believe such a mortal was worth anything but for lower tasks. Sometimes not even deserving to live.

"My lord, we have intelligence that there has been a rebellion against you." The Lich was silent. He did not utter a single word, this was when it was most dangerous. Not when he was loud but when he was deathly silent. The Lich waved his hand carelessly grabbing the escaping servant by the neck with a crystallised hand." Tell the rebellion that if they do not stop this nonsense I'll will kill them one by one personally. Bring the rock giants, I have a mission for them."" Yes- yyyesss. Your majesty." The servant struggled and was flung through the ground. His face had many bruises, one black eye to another. "Good." His majesty simpered. "Good."

Finn's pov.

I stared at our soldiers one by one they gathered into the large domed field. It was peaceful actually. There were dandelions and daisies growing out of the ground each more beautiful then the other. It made sad, to see that they were not going to stay. This will be covered with blood, and the corpse of people, we will never able to repay.

Fionna walked over to me. She had tied her bunny hat tight around her chin. She had a look of determination on her face. Maybe that's why she was my counterpart. "Come on, guys. Chop, chop." I said loudly. We had just gotten back from killing Ricardio. I never actually wanted to kill him. But we had too, for the greater good. The sentence rang in my head. _But what will the greater good cost?_ I stared at everyone in the field Jake, Flame Princess, the kids, Marceline and Marshall, Fionna and everybody else. Heck they took most of the princess too, their kingdom and their lives. We can't undo that.

Everyone looked so eager to learn. I wanted to teach them. But, I didn't want anyone else to die. Not like this, they don't. "And they won't." Whispered Fionna. I looked at her surprised. I didn't know I was muttering. "And they won't." I repeated. "We just have to keep them alive." I smiled to everyone else." Lets get moving."

I directed the death to one part of the stadium and I could soon hear the clanking of metal against metal. I heard the stadium door click open. PB's slight footsteps carried itself to me." Hey!" I said." What's that?" And I had to ask. She was holding a purple substances with flecks of green in it. The stench was disgusting." Cure for black ice."" No, seriously?"" Yes just in case the Lich knows about it. I'm keeping it in my lab. It's still needs some work. But it's ok for consumption." I frowned at the nasty smelling liquid.

Soon, I was in the combat. Sparing with Jake and Fionna. Practicing my sword on a dummy. Trying to get it straight into its straw heart. I taught cinnamon bun to hold a dagger. Flame princess did targets. I even taught Blair to wield her sword. She loved it." Just like her dad?" Fionna said when she drying off some sweat after deflecting the worst burns from Flame princess. "Yeah." I handed her soothing cream." Oh, that's feels nice." I chuckled. "Nice to know." We sat there for a while looking at Blair punching the dummies and piercing their hearts." She'll make a nice legacy."" You're hi king about legacies?" Fi laughs." Just trying to lightened the mood."" Weapon evaluation?"" Sure." I got up, patted Blair on the back and walked off to the steps near the south wall. "Guys, come here for a sec."

They gathered at the bottom of the steps. "Im going to put you into teams. Lady and the candy troops are going to do camouflage. Ok?" "Yes sir." Lady said with her translator. "Flame princess, fire army and one half of the dead are going to be attackers. "" I'll do it." Marshall said. "Ok, Marceline, your army of the dead will be with the crystal. You guys are the defenders. " As I said it, I felt the twinge of regret. The crystal had signed over to be independent and they wanted to help anyway. I was silent for a few minutes. But I worked up the courage to say something. "And me, Fionna and Jake will be going in."" We're helping too.""What?" There was a sharp intake of air." Hey baby cakes." Said Cake's sassy voice. I turned around Fionna was already running. And there she was the feline. In the door way smiling with Flame Prince. I walked over lightly. "Hello."" Uh, hi. You know, I'm sorry for that burn." he said softly. He ran a hand through his hair." It's alright." I felt someone's presence behind me." Oh, who is this?" Flame Prince's eyes widened a little. I turned around to find Flame princess beside me with Blair. "Oh, right. This is my wife and my daughter. Blair and Flame princess."" Nice to meet you your highness." Flame prince said while bowing. "Rise. Pleasure to meet you too!"Flame princess said brightly. "Good morning." Said Blair.

I wanted to laugh, to cry to laugh. "Ok, it seems like we have some more help. This is great." I said smiling. "Flame prince you're with Marceline."" Whats up?" I didn't want to put him with Marshall after what happened last time. "Cake you're with us."" Sweet babies." I laughed." Ok that's it for today. Meet you all here tomorrow."


	10. Marceline's Promise

_Hey guys! I kept my promise on updating. I'm feeling a lot better. Did you like the last chapter. I have to say I'm better at concentrating when I'm sick. Read and review if you want to. Enjoy!_

Chapter 10 (Marceline's Promise)

Fionna's pov.

The day before the invasion. In some ways, it felt like Christmas eve. Filled with surprises and excitement. But a different kind of excitement, bloodlust and violence. I stared at the domed meadow. Wild flowers dotted the field with white and yellow. My final day to live. It was ok in retrospect. We may even make it out alive somehow, but the chance was thin on the ground. It wasn't like I never lived. I did and I failed. I had my chance and I took it and misused it. I should have known whatever my love life was reduced to was inevitable. Marshall being a vampire and all, I was too optimistic.

Who was I to be wallowing in self pity though I wasn't the only one dying tomorrow they weren't wallowing. I had Cake with me. At least we'd die by trying to save the world. Our home. I stood alone in the field. The sun was just rising. They had all set camp in the Princess Bublegum's castle next to the field. I sat down, a cold wind blew through the field. I turned around no one was there. I didn't expect anyone. I wouldn't. A daisy stalk stood in front of me. Nothing more than a weed. But it felt like hope. But who was I to hope? I felt a presence next to me, but I hesitated to hit her. I didn't want to. To the person I stole from. "You're not the only one wondering if we'll live tomorrow." Her musical voice said. "What are you afraid off? You have a whole future ahead of you. Not me." I answered her, daring her to say something. She sighed deeply." We ought to be friends."" I don't see why not."" But we aren't."" No we aren't." I said repeating her thoughts.

She floated into a view. She was bedraggled. Her hair flowing in wavy tresses behind her. The unmistakable bite marks tattooing her neck. But she was still in her sleep wear. If that was her sleep wear. She looked at me for a while settling her eyes in mine. Her eyes the colour of dark brown and red mixed together in harmony. Not so different then Marshall's. I couldn't place if she was here to be sinister or not. "I wish sometimes you were dead." She said quietly. I didn't reach the impulse to drive my sword into her. Wasn't fast enough. "But sometimes I know I don't."" I'm sorry for taking him away from you. It's not like I'll live long enough to enjoy him. Not enough." She looked at me wide eyed. "All I ever did was hurt him, and you.. Healed him. I can't do that. All I ever do is hurt him, scar him. Write me a list." I said angrily. "I want you to have him. All of him, I know what it feels like to see someone else in his eyes thats not yourself. I know cause... I do." She gave a little gasp. "No. You won't die." She said sternly." Marceline, don't you get it? I won't live this battle. No one mortal does. And even if I do, Marceline ask yourself, I won't live forever. I'm extendable. He doesn't need me, not like he needs you."" Fionna, I won't let you die. Not like this. Ok, I'll take him. " She said shakily. I never seen the vampire actually unsure of herself. It was a sight to behold.

"Thank you." I said softly. We were both silent for a little while. The wind blew our hair against our faces. I wished, I could feel this peaceful always. Knowing he was safe, never lonely. Someone had to back out sometime, and I did.

Marceline dropped a daisy in my lap. A silent salute of a promise. I looked up at her and she grinned a little. I grinned back. In a perfect world we were friends. But, both our lives had been messed up entirely. And that chance was taken away from us, maybe we still could be friends. I walked over to her and hugged her waist. "Thank you." I said again. She chuckled. "That's what friends are for." I smiled.

The sun was slowly rising forcing Marceline to get to shelter after a brief goodbye, she left. It was just like me, to make a new friend just before I die. I had to make amends. I can't just start walking over to them and say I was planning to die. Even though I was. I walked through the quiet corridor to my room, I still needed a bath and get dressed. A bath. It seemed like such a big task now, my last bath of my life.

I turned the faucet and let the water run. Dipping my hands into the warm water, I scooped a handful of the water up to my face. A pair of tired eyes stared back at me. "Fio?"" Hey, Cake." She was sleeping in my room, in expense since Lord Mono wasn't here. "Baby, you look tired." She said tired herself. She went over to the sink and splashed some water into her furry face." Don't keep the water running the tub will over flow." "What?" I asked confused. She was right. The tub was slowly looking dangerous to tipping. I turned the faucet again and sunk into the tub. Letting the water swarm around me. The water was burning hot, but just enough to get my mind off things.

Marshall's pov.

I woke up, to me gripping my bed covers tightly. I loosened my grip. Flashes of my nightmare settled itself in my brain. "Agh." I groaned. Another night survived, vampires weren't suppose to have nightmares. _They also don't have a human love of their lives._ I know Fionna could handle herself but I could feel it in my bones she wasn't going to be alive much longer. I sat up, sweat dripped down my neck.

Marceline was no where in sight. She must have gotten up. We were sharing a room. Yes. But we didn't do much after that fight. I went to clean myself up. The click of the door, told me she was back." Hey." She said quietly." Hey." I said, sliding my hands into the checked shirt. She looked weird when I saw her. She looked sad, almost like someone declared their death to her. She ran over and hugged me. And whispered in my ear." If only you know what she said." Tucking a strand of my hair in my ear. "What?" I asked puzzled. She looked sad. "Fionna's not going to live." She said quietly." What do you mean?"" She's not planning to live Marshall." She said, her voice sucked of all emotion. My eyes widened. "She's..."" She planning to die in the invasion tomorrow."

I was off running before she could stop me. I slammed into Fionna's room. It was empty." Fionna?" I called loudly into her room, but only her cat sister remained." Fionna!" I called down the hallway. She wasn't here either. A slight tap on my shoulder, made me turn around." Fionna?" I hugged her. But it wasn't Fionna." Marce." I said. She gulped down something, fear? Respect? Sadness or regret? "She's in the field." "Thanks." I was set to take off running when she grabbed onto my arm." You can't stop her."" What do you mean, I can't stop her."" She's made up her mind. Its futile."" It's not, she'll listen." she sighed heavily." She wanted me to do this." She said quietly and pressed her lips to me. Memories of last year came back to me, I felt emptier then ever. I wasn't craving for her touch, but for Fionna's. But it's not coming. It's not coming. I pushed her away." What is this?"" My promise." She said. She didn't even look hurt. Her eyes told me everything. "Her promise." She wanted this to happen. I couldn't change her mind, she wanted me to be happy. But what about herself.

Suddenly, the impulse to make Fionna happy, I kissed Marceline hard. It wasn't like kissing Fionna. But it was special in its own way and I lost myself in her. It was entirely manipulative yes. But I couldn't see what harm it could do.


	11. Battle Grounds

_Hey guys! Read & review if you'd like, I'm closing the pole down soon. Because the end is nigh. Hehe, I love olden day language. Enjoy!_

Chapter 11 (Battle Grounds)

Finn's pov.

Maybe it was just me, maybe I was having weird thoughts because of the invasion. But, I knew somehow. Someone was planning not to come back from the invasion. Someone wanted to die. I didn't know who. But I knew it was going to happen. I pushed it away though. And it didn't make a comeback. Maybe until it actually happens.

I walked to the meeting room, feeling alien. Not because everyone was staring. But because **there** was no one there. I walked past PB's armoury, the shiny chest plates, golden chipped swords, bows... All weren't there anymore. They must have assembled. I started jogging if the assemble. Then I was late. I arrived at the meadow." Dude, why are you late?" Jake asked. Apparently furious. I looked at him closely. Someone had a rough night. He had dark circles under his eyes. I could bet I had them too. "Sorry, I'm here now right?"" Yeah. Yeah." He said letting go of me. "Finn!" Fionna beckoned me towards her. There was a tiny pang erupting in my brain. Something was wrong, but I already pushed that feeling away. I stepped onto the temporary stage. All of our soldiers stared back at me. Each of their generals wearing the earpiece PB made.

"Today, we fight." I said loudly to everyone. "We fight for our families." I could see the pain reflecting in their faces. Our pain. It wasn't like they didn't loose anything. They lost everything by coming here to fight." We fight for our glory." Some smiled, teeth bared. "But most importantly, we fight for our world." I screamed." Our world." They chorused. I smiled. A tear forming in my eyes. "We fight! Lady, is the camouflage ready?" She nodded. "Ok, guys get your gear ready. Marshall, Flame princes get your guns ready." Marshall geared his gun. Flame princess's hand glowed red. I nodded. "PB?" I said into my earphone. She was in the communication tower with the kids. The tower was guarded by the Gumball guardians.

"Copy, Finn." "Copy that, PB." "Defence?" Marceline swung her bass. Flame Prince nodded. "Lets go." We charged out of the field, determined. But the feeling was still there. Knowing away silently in my brain.

We marched up the grass lands all the way to the other side of Ooo. It was dark and dusty. Like it never rained here. The sun beat down our backs, sweat sliding of our faces. Everyone was tired. My brain was spinning. My breathing hadn't slowed. And there was a dry patch on my tongue that refused to be moistened. For a few hours, I almost gave up.

"20 metres to the North Finn." I heard PB's voice said quietly. The air seemed to be casting a film over my eyes. I didn't know. But whatever it was, we were almost here. The feeling casted it's gloominess and impending doom on me. I felt damp. Sad, in now way ready for this. That is until I heard the rumble.

It felt like and earthquake only it wasn't. I looked into the distance and... "Rock giants." I said quietly but PB heard me." Rock giants." She said after me." Attack!" I screamed and we were off. Adrenaline pumped through me. I slashed my sword into the first victim I killed, it didn't matter now. As we advanced, a dark shape loomed forward. The Lich's castle. "Careful." I said into the earpiece.

Fionna's pov.

I didn't hear anything. All I could hear was my own heartbeat. My sword and my gun took out the rock giants one by one with a crack and a shove. A small jagged piece of rock wedged itself into my arm. I turned towards my attacker. It grinned and I shot its face off. The grin frozen on his face. I noticed we were separated soon enough. By we I meant Finn, Jake and Cake. I wasn't alone though. I was flanked by the enemy. The rock giant pounded at me. Trying to catch me, catch a fly. Another jag of rock chunked my chest plate.

I focused myself too long on my attacker. Because soon enough there was a boulder heading straight for me. "Ahh." I was cut short as the impact slammed into my face. I fell to the ground. My leg was bent in a painful fashion. My head was throbbing and I no longer had possession of my gun. "Fionna!" I heard Finn's voice shriek." Finn?" I managed to croak." Fio? Oh no, are you alright?"" Yeah I'm fine. "' I don't think so." Marshall's voice said. It was more of a croak really. "Marshall flank me." He nodded and positioned himself behind us.

Finn moved my leg a bit. I winced as pain shot through my thigh." You cant walk. Can you?" He asked gently." Maybe." I tried to get up. But only fell right into Marshall. He grabbed me." You alright."" I'm not." I said quietly. I didn't want to give up. So I positioned my leg to a limp." That should do it." I said. Finn gave me a look of disapproval. "Fio, you don't have to do this. We can do this without you fine."" I can do this." I stood up steadily, ignoring the pain." Let's go."


	12. The Lich's game

_Read & review, reader discretion is advised. Seriously, it gets horrible. Well, just a tiny bit, but if you're sensitive don't read this chapter. Just read the bottom of the chapter if you want. Or you wouldn't know what happens. Enjoy._

Chapter 12 ( The Lich's game)

Fionna's pov.

It was a long way until we got to the entrance. And I wasn't saying it was hard because of the pain shooting through my left leg. No, it was the bodies. Thousands to millions lay dead, eyes glassy, skin cold on the ground. I didn't know what to say some seemed lost,no there's had no finality to their deaths. Part of me knew this would happen. It was a war, people would die. We understood that when we decided to the invasion. I just didn't think so many would be dead already.

There wasn't much blood either, just dislocated arms and legs. The worse one was mangled to pieces. Cake flanked my behind while Jake and Finn did the right and left. Marshall was helping me walk, I didn't need it. But he thought I needed it. It was dangerous to get close to him now. If I die now, it's going to hurt him more than ever. But Marceline would keep her promise. I know she will.

I gripped my sword tightly, the sweat making my fingers slick. It was hard really, the sun beating down gave me a headache. All I could see was the heat waves. We should have lead the battle somewhere else. We arrived at the front of the battle. The dark shape of a castle loomed over us, the Lich's castle. We walked through the doors when I noticed something. They were no guards whatsoever in front of the castle. That was unsual. Ok so the Lich was all powerful. But he wouldn't need an army if he could afford a guard. Something was inside." Guys, stop." I screamed. They stop just in time when I saw the darts.

The darts weren't large. They were tiny little sharp syringes. Inside filled with a dirty pink liquid, also known as liquid black ice. The usually freeze the black ice. But when you think about it, this was no place for ice. "Black ice. Anyone got the antidote?" Finn asked. They shook their heads. We didn't have it. It was back in first aid with PB. "Then we have to go incognito." I frowned. We could die from this thing. After what happened to Marceline we were all a little sensitive to this. Jake stepped in first cause he could shrink small of he was shot at. He stepped in, trying to act calm.

Training had paid off. He was doing a bit of aiming with flame princess. The first dart whizzed past his ear. He sucked in a breath and took another step. This time it aimed for his stomach, he swivelled his waist and it missed him by inches. He took the last step, and he wasn't so lucky this time. The dart went straight at him. Maybe he though he was in the clear cause he wasn't as concentrated this time. It wedged itself in his elbow." Oh glob." He screamed. He pulled the needle out. Maybe it wasn't enough to get through his blood stream. The darts, in finally hitting someone seemed to be disabled. It must have thought it hit its attacker. "Jake!" Finn screamed. Jake didn't look too bad. His arm that got hit was looking sore but other then that. He was fine.

"I'm fine dude."" He's fine but we have to be quick about this. Once we're done his army should disarm and we can go back to first aid." At Marshall's commanding tone. Finn was bit more relieved. "Guards." I whispered. As we walk down the hallway. Sure enough, two skeletons stood by us. We walked into an empty frame. "Guys pose." Cake said." What?" I shout-whispered." Do whatever pose, just don't move when they pass." I looked at her she settled down. In a cat position. I glared at her. "You're not smiling." Cake hissed at me. "I'm not going to."" Do it, or we're going to die." By the word die, I decided to listen. I didn't know what to do and I could tell the guards we getting closer. Strong hands grabbed my waist and pressed me against him. Marshall. He grinned at me." One last time?" It was almost like he knew I was going to die today. "Yeah." And he kissed me full on.

I closed my eyes slowly, I lowered the speed of my breathing. Something awoken deep inside me. As if realising what I was doing the thing curled itself around my heart. And kept me warm. I heard the footsteps becoming louder and louder. Marshall slid his palm onto my cheek. I snuggled into footsteps became louder and louder until I know they were there. I was still as stone. It felt weird to be kissing Marshall in front of strangers." Look at that?" One of them said." I wonder why the master has this picture here. It seems... Suspicious."" Hmm." I felt the wooden frame creak." Nah nothing special."" Ok lets go help the frontier, that battle isn't going to go on forever." The guard agreed and they walked away. We broke away. I saw a thousand year of sadness settle itself on Marshall's eyes."What does this mean? Fionna."" I don't know."" Come on guys." I heard Cake hiss. "Shush."" You shush."" There I told you there was something there." The guard stood in front of us. I blushed red." Let's go." The guard said. Pulling at us. He held a gun to our faces." Or die? If you prefer that." But then caught sight of my sword." You're part of the invasion! Master is going to be very happy."

One of the guards threw us into a big room. It was dark, the only fan of light came from the golden throne in the middle of the room. A cold laughter rang through the huge room." Lich." I said. Making sure he could hear. " Human, I admire you thought you could defeat me." Another cold laugh. I hung my head refusing to look at this evil person. Was he even humane? "We don't think Lich, we can. We already did."" You? Already defeated me? I have captured you, there general. They cannot fight without a general or a leader."" But thanks to you, we have drummed the rebellion into their heads, even of you kill us, what good would it do?"" Human, I cannot believe your petty excuse and negotiating. "" I am not, I am barely telling you the truth. "" Human, you irritate me." Something was gripping my throat. I gasped for air. "Kill me. " I say, my voice croaky. "Fionna!" I heard Marshall scream." Marshall say down." I gasped. " Immortal, I sense a connection. Ooo, we have a soul partner here!" He squealed.

"Lich. Put her down."" What are you going to do vampire? You subjected to a human emotions. You decided to live in this world. And you call yourself a vampire?" "You live here, you call yourself all powerful?"" Careful vampire, we don't want this human here getting hurt?" The Lich's invisible grip tightened. "Kill... Him." I gasped. The little I had was knocked out of me and I wavered into darkness. All I could think about was I was going to die. Again maybe. The last thing I heard was Marshall charguing at the Lich.

Finn's pov.

Fionna's eyelid closed. I was so mad. I could kill anyone. He killed my friend. I was preparing to race towards him. But someone beat me to it." Vampire!" He screamed with rage. I saw Marshall run towards him. Guns raised. "Any last words? " he screamed. He shot at the Lich's head. Pulling him from Ice king's cold body. Jake grabbed Ice king's body quickly. The Lich's soul floated towards Fionna. I thought fast. Water. I grabbed the water sack I had attached to my belt. I threw the un-lidded sack at the mist. There was a cruel screech. Like a banshee screaming in pain. My ear was pounding. For a long time I could only hear the skin prickling sound.

But it worked. I got up when the sound was reduced to a tiny voice." Fionna?" I crept over to her. Her body was cold. Like there was no one in the body anymore. An empty shell. "Fionna?" Marshall said running over." She's dead." there was a small gasp behind me." She can't be dead. " Cake's voice wavered." But she is. Her pulse... It's gone." She seemed to not understand for a few minutes. Before she moved. She ran to me and place her fingertips on Fionna's neck. "She's gone." Realisation covered her face." She's really gone." I never seen Marshall cry. It was new to me. Tears slid down his cheek on to Fionna. She didn't move didn't do anything. This wasn't her." Finn? Finn come in." PB said alarmed." Fionna's gone PB."" What?"" She dead." I screamed. "She's dead?" "Yeah.. " My voice quietened to a whisper.


	13. Death's Clutches

_Hey! Read and review if you want to. _

Chapter 13 (Death's Clutches)

Marshall's pov.

Maybe, if I had saved her somehow. Maybe I should have bitten her when I decided to love her, she wouldn't be dead. But that won't change anything now. She is dead. I thought it was going to feel endless misery. Pain. The works. But all I felt was emptiness. I didn't feel like being alive half time. What's the point? I don't have a life. It was my fault. To come here, to stay in the mortal world. It was her fault to get close to me. To be my friends. It was her fault she decided to come after her leg was injured. It was her fault for being so outspoken. It was her fault for dying, I just can't get past that.

You'd think that the invasion was successful and we only lost a few people, I'd count myself lucky. I'd be happy to be alive. Point is, I'm not. I would have been happier if I was dead. With them, with Fionna. You'd think after going to the stinking funeral with the cat crying her head off. I'd get a sense of finality. I didn't. It only made it more real. To admit to glob, she was dead. I wish she wasn't. The promise to Fionna is still there. But I refuse to touch it. Not yet.

I wasn't prepared to watch her disintegrate in my mind into a faint memory of nothingness. I never loved anything so much. Even Hambo didn't get in with this. I wish she was here. With me, breathing, happy.

Finn's pov.

I was surrounded by white And blue silk. Flowers filled every vase in sight with daffodils. With a blue silk ribbon to top it up. This was crude, stupid, humourless. How could anyone be so lavish at a funeral. It wasn't there fault, ok. But on hind sight. It just reminded me more of the person I didn't save. My friend that died in the clutches of evil. The evil itself was dead. But it did not give her any justice.

I stared into the casket in front of the room. The oak box, smooth tot he touch. The light glittered of the glass that cut her body from the rest of the world. The inside was velvet and flowers. So many flowers. Fionna looked at me her blue eyes glassy, outwardly. She wore a long white dress, sending her off to heaven. Maybe she would come back to us. Like my voyage. It was unlikely. Her own true love was sitting rigidly in the front pew. I didn't look at him, to be filled by his sorrow. To be honest, I actually did not know who her true love was. And for him to find her. Maybe he could. Maybe.

The same priest that dictated my happiness stood in front of us. In front of her casket. He had grave face upon him. And I did not feeling fuzzy warm feelings. "Would anyone like to say a few words." Gumaball got up slowly to the front. "Everyone. First of all, I'd like to thank all of you for coming. I'm sure Fionna would be happy too." Gumball stopped. It was quiet, all I could hear was Cake sniffling. I couldn't take it. I ran up stage and grabbed the mic. " Cake would you come up please?"" Wha-?"" Yeah." She sighed but got up. I waved my hand at the mic. "She was the best sister anyone could ask for. Gumball, you little bastard." There was a collective gasp. "She loved you for a long time. You rejected her, do you have any idea. How much she's cried for you?" I could see Gumball looking even more passive." And... Marshall, thank you. I know you've broken my sister to bits. But I know you truly loved her once. And at least I know that wasn't a lie. "Marshall smiled a little. Marshall got up too. "Flame prince, you weren't there when she died. But you were there when she needed someone. When I wasn't there. Thank you. Now can you see what evil's done to us? And in favour of all those that have died that day. I salute you, we will keep on fighting. After our deaths, after everything is gone. We will arise from the ashes and fight!" "We will fight!" I said softly. But they heard. I know they did. And I hoped, that Fionna heard every word.

Marshall's pov.

PB set the potion in front of the tree house. I had put a picture next to it. To commemorate Fionna. The same whir of lights blurred our shadows to ashen reflections. But there was a figure behind it. The same long flowing tresses. The sword. Fionna? Had all those hours of mourning not happen. Was she safe and sound in Aaa?

Too much to hope for. As they say, to good to be true. But the person I was staring at was non other then the daughter of death. "Raven." I said quietly. "Marshall." She said nodding. "Finn!" She ran over and embraced him." Why are you on earth? I thought..."" I know dear, I pestered your grandparents to let me. "" Huh, well why are you here?"" I needed to do some important business. Marshall?"" What?" I asked suprised why does she want clearly she wasn't here on orders. "Come with me."" What?"" Go!" Finn started pushing me." What is she doing?" I hissed." Something I hope she's doing."

I walked over to the woman. That was when focused on her clothes. She was wearing a deep velvet gown that seemed heavy. The crest. "The crest!" I said even more mystified. "Your true love's." She said steadily. And pinned it on me." Let's go." She said even more loudly. She embraced me and stirred me towards the portal. She smelt of blood and roses. Something sinister.


	14. Meeting her in Heaven

_Read and review if you want to. _

Chapter 14 (Meeting her in Heaven)

Marshall's pov.

I was standing in a warm place. It didn't bother me. I was standing a field. The domed field. The same flowers stood beneath my feet. Why was I here? There was no logical explanation. But then it hit me. The bright light the pin. I slammed my hand to my forehead. The bright light was the portal to the dead. The pin was something to help me find her. But wait, why did I need her? I could easily travel to the fiftieth death world. Unless... No. She can't be. I wandered around the place. I didn't know why Fi would choose this place to talk. Maybe, she wanted peace.

"Marshall." Fionna's voice said. It was the same warm sound. The one that made me smile whenever I heard it. "Fionna. Are you..." I turned around to look at her. She was wearing a white robe. Her golden hair tied up away from her face. "I saw the funeral. I saw what you did. You said." Her speaking seemed to have changed though. Whenever she spoke it had more finality to it. "Thank you. I know I'm... Gone. But I wanted you to have a happy life. I need to tell you something. Something I didn't get to tell you. Before... Before..." She ran over to me and hugged me tightly. Her hands waved her around me. It was amazing how we seemed to fit together so perfectly. How she and me seemed to be two pieces to a puzzle. "It's alright. I know."" The promise."" Yes." She smiled. "I'm sorry you had to hear from her. So you did know, even before..."" Yeah." I smiled at her. Letting her piece the puzzle. "I'm glad you listened."" I'm not. If I made you understand..."" I'm not sad I died." She said angrily." What about the things you left behind? Huh? Fionna ever thought about that?" I was screaming at her. "Aaa? Cake... Me."" I... Wasn't good for you Marshall. You have to know that. Aaa. I know you'll protect me. And Cake has Lord Mono."" Do you really think we don't need you? If it wasn't for you. Ooo would still be invaded by The Lich. We don't just need you Fionna."" For the last time Marshall, I'm dead I can't do anything."

"She's right. You know. I had to do more than bug my parents to stop them from getting her to remake centre." I turned around and there standing was Raven standing regal as ever. Hair blowing in the wind. " What?" I asked bewildered. You understand that she is human. She was to be reborn into a new universe. You know that."" I...I. She was going to a.."" Human universe."" I was going what?" Fionna exclaimed." Yes Fionna. Now you have important choice. You can choose to go back to Aaa. I know what it's like to loose a soul partner. Or be sent to the universe after saying good bye. Frankly, I think if you choose to go I'd have less work to do." She winked. "Fionna?" She was standing stock still in the grass." I..I don't know."" You have to choose girl. We only have five more minutes here. Come on."" I...I "" Fionna, go."" What?"" Go. Why don't you? Be with humans. Get married to a human boy have kids. Don't stay here where you won't get any of that."" Marshall." She walked towards me and placed a hand on my chest.

"I'm staying Marshall. Even though I'm not good for you." her eyes twinkled azure blue. I held her cheek. Caressing with my fingertips. "Always?"" Forever and always." I tucked a strand of golden hair from her face and touched my lips softly on hers.

There was bright light that covered our shadows and transported us to Ooo. When I was on solid ground again, I held onto Fionna. I wasn't letting her go anytime now. But someone beat me on that. FP bounded towards Fi." Fionna! Fionna." He screamed. He wasn't the only one. "You're alive!" Finn shouted." Yes. YES. I'm alive." She screamed herself." Baby!" Cake hugged her tightly." You bought her back."" We both needed her. Marceline walked over to me. "Marshall?"" She has someone, I have my own." And I brushed my lips softly on her lips. She smiled. PB was screaming for order cause Fionna was going to get crushed.

"Guys, I think we're delaying the departure. Who's up for a ball?" PB asked loudly." Go for it dude." Marceline said. I wound my arms around her. "Well? Someone's needs prettying up."' You!" She said smiling and slugging my arm.


	15. The Ball

_Hey guys! Adventure Time is awesome. I wish I own it. Read and review._

Chapter 15 (The Ball)

Fionna's pov.

I got a sense of déjà Vu. The silken material rustled on my skin. Cold, smooth. Calming me. You get a weird sense when you die twice. You would always pinch yourself see if you can feel the sharp stinging pain. Cake decided to trust me with my dress. We were going to the victor's ball. Or really, a wedding. I did not like dying. That was all I could say. But the spilt second decision, I did not regret. Yes, Marshall Lee had chose Marceline. But it was my responsibility. I promised him forever and that's what he will get. My dress was different then the old one I wore last time to a wedding. It was defiantly different. I didn't even know when they proposed. But she said yes. And that was it. The dress's sleeves hugged my arm. Letting the cuff of it flow in the air. Like fluid. My dress was a shade darker then my old dress. Blue with white. Cake convinced me enough for me to let go of my bunny hat. I did survive in heaven if you count that surviving. The white rose I found that night laid on my dresser. A little wilted but it was alive since Cake decided to put in a vase. I picked it up and slipped it in my pony tail. The woman I saw in the mirror was a stranger. She had curves I did not know I had. Her hair flowed down her back even though it was secured with a silken white ribbon. Her almond eyes stared at me. Her irises glowed azure blue. I put a hand on my mirror.

"You're beautiful." The room burnt a few degrees higher. "Hey Flame Prince." He was invited too. "Hey you." He said lightly and pressed a finger on my noes. PB had given me a necklace to protect me. It helped. I could only feel a little warmer on the spot. I went over and wrapped my hands around his neck." I love you."" Love you too." He said tenderly." Lets go." I smiled brightly." Let's go." He repeated." You two be responsible." Cake's voice said behind my door." Haha, Cake."" Yeah, Cake we'll be careful."" Yeah. Or I'll rake you're eyes out. Finn appeared behind the door." Your ready? Oh, flame prince!"" Hey."" Hi!" He waved a hand at him. Smiling brightly. He wasn't as familiar with Flame prince treading carefully. Maybe he didn't approve either of this. The wedding. Me. Marshall. You know.

I trooped down the wooden staircase. We were walking. A long dress was not helpful but we arrived nether less. Marshall and Marceline stood in the entrance. Greeting guests. "Hey." I said shyly to him. His eyes brightened when he saw me." You look... Stunning."" Thanks, dude." I hugged him. "Glad you came."" You know I will." He said smiling." Best friends."" Best friends." We broke away. It still hurt when we separated. Not for him. But for me. I walked into the dinning hall and sat at the special table for relatives with the others. I smiled. But inside I had to say I was crumbling. I thought I built my barricade high enough. I didn't. They were mostly the Nightosphere in the dinning room. I congratulated people. Shook hands. Thanked people for their praise, but I was not happy. Only the sweet nothings flame prince whispered into my ear kept me from the tears. Sometimes I would burry myself in his chest. Cutting me off from the rest of the world except his warmth.

"Guys, in celebration. Lets dance!" Finn said joyfully. Couples entered the dance floor. Flame prince dragged me to dance. I told him no. But I couldn't really say no to him. I gripped his hand. My barricade threatening to break, shatter. Un-fixable. "May I have this dance?" I saw Marshall standing behind me. Flame prince nodded warily as Flame princess invited him to dance. I gripped onto Marshall's hand. It wasn't the same as Flame prince's but this was what I was craving. His touch. I didn't try to fix the barrier. I let it break." Marshall." I put my head in the crook of his neck. His red tie acting as a cushion. "I... Think this is shock."" Trying to stop it once. Yeah. It is." He chuckled." This was my promise. Not just Marceline's."" I know it is."

"I'll always love you." He said quietly. Holding my chin up to face him. "But you pledged."" Screw what I pledged. I love her. I do. But you're unhappy. I want you to know, that I love you. But we chosen different paths. We wanted different things. But I'll always love you."" Forever and always."" Forever and always." And kissed me softly. It want one of those long kisses. It was pretty short. Ones that I know even Marceline would think is harmless. But I knew what it meant. We went our separate paths, but he will always love me. "I love you. Forever." He smiled. "Lets finish this dance before you're boyfriend gets angry at me!" He said laughing. I smiled. Still Marshall. We swayed in time to the music. It was amazing how easy it was to say 'I love you.' And how hard it is to really mean it. But both of us were content. Happy.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Marshall's pov.

"Hey daddy." I walked over to the little boy that sat across me. Legs crossed. His jet black locks sticking up all over the place. He stared at me with his blue eyes. He really did look familiar, it was me when I was little. Except for the blue eyes. Each and ever memory I had before the mushroom war bombarded me. I closed my eyes. I didn't need to see that again. I grabbed Solace by the hips and cuddled him to my heart. I don't think either Marceline or me understood his blue eyes. It wasn't Fionna's azure blue. It was darker, like a night sky. And inside there was red specks. "Daddy, why is it raining?"" I don't know Solace."

The rain pattered down on the window sill. It was going to be a cold night. Marceline sat next to me. "Our first wedding anniversary!" She said happily. Resting her head on my shoulder. Even after so long, I could almost imagine gold hair now on my shoulder. It was mean, cruel. But I've always been a relatively selfish person. Life wasn't made to be perfect. How would you keep it interesting. Sometimes I would still catch golden and blue in the mirror. Maybe, she was here with me.

But she was a whole dimension away. I never see her now. We don't even call that much. And when we do, she's reserved. I couldn't blame her. We wanted to be friends. That's it. I stroke Marceline's hand. Her breathing slowed. Like she was asleep. There was a knock on the door. I laid Marceline down. I ran down to the door. To...

"Marsh!" And there she was. Dry and warm by Flame Prince's glow. Her daughter staring at me through those blue eyes. She ran over and hugged me. "Fi, careful." We fell to the ground." Marsh, it's been so long. I don't even remember... The long hair." She said softly curling a strand in her finger. But just when that happened she pulled away. "Well are you going to invite us in?"" You know I will." I opened the door a little wider so they could come in. I guess I didn't loose her after all.

_THE END._

_I hope you guys like my obsessive love triangle. Third book done. This was going to be the last. But it's not. I will have one last book coming at you. _


End file.
